1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking devices and more particularly to a locking device for the wheel of a vehicle, as for example a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The theft of personal property is a problem as old as mankind. Modern thieves are particularly attracted to wheeled vehicles in that they typically are of substantial value and are easily transportable. For example, trailers may carry boats, or other valuable items, and since they are on wheels, they can be simply and quickly hooked up to a truck or automobile and towed away.
The usual method for safeguarding wheeled vehicles, such as trailers from theft is to chain the vehicle to a post or other substantially immovable object. However, a professional thief equipped with bolt cutters can unchain a trailer in a matter of seconds. A more satisfactory method of vehicle theft provention would involve locking the vehicle wheels. There have been proposed a number of vehicle wheel blocks. Examples of such vehicle wheel locks are disclosed in Watson U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,081, Beck U.S. Pat. No. 648,912, O'Brien U.S. Pat. No. 1,359,419, Schnaars U.S. Pat. No. 1,434,156, Egbert U.S. Pat. No. 1,361,756, and Pichl U.S. Pat. No. 1,365,949. None of the foregoing locking mechanisms has been entirely satisfactory.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle wheel lock that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple key operated vehicle lock that does not require substantial modification of a standard hub and spindle vehicle axle arrangement. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vehicle wheel lock that is substantially foolproof in that if the key operable lock is removed, the remaining locking mechanism will move to the locked position.